This Side of Me
by Rozzi Carter
Summary: Liz Parker can’t remember the last year of her life, so what happens when someone from that year runs into her and shakes up her world?


This Side of Me  
  
Author: Rozzi Carter  
  
Couple: Liz/Max; Liz/Kyle  
  
Distribution: Please just ask first. Rozzi_carter@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer: The storyline is half based on a storyline from "Guiding Light" which is not mine, but oh how I wish. Nor do I own any Roswell characters.  
  
Summary: Liz Parker can't remember the last year of her life, so what happens when someone from that year runs into her and shakes up her world?  
  
Chapter One Liz's Point of View  
  
I'm Liz Parker and all my life I've only loved one person. He's been loyal, affectionate, loving, protective, and understanding. He's all I have ever wanted. But then again, what do I know? I can't remember the last year of my life. Okay, so let me tell you what I do know.  
  
The last thing I remember is going on a boating trip with Kyle Valenti. The love of my life, or all nineteen years that I know of anyway. We took the trip as a way to get away from college and work, you know the fun stuff. Anyway as you've probably already guessed something went wrong with the trip. We had been out on the boat tons of times but the weather had always been better. This time there was a raging storm, huge torrents of rain and wind. I know what you're thinking, Gilligan's Island. Believe me I did too. It was just too unreal. I was never a strong swimmer so when I went over the side of that boat I thought I was a goner. What happened after that, only god knows.  
  
So here I am. Living the out the only life that I do know. I've got my loving boyfriend, my loving best friends Zan, Aimee, and Maria, and a whole in my memory.  
  
"Zan?" He looks up at me from his feet and I can see he's gotten another piercing. His chin.  
  
Zan and I are opposites. While I make weekly visits to the country club he makes daily trips to the bar. I wear actual colors that appear on the color wheel, he wears black. I don't remember when we became friends it just sort of happened one day in school. He was new, and me being the curious cat that I am had to know everything about him. When Aimee came along I got to watch him change. He cared what someone other than he and I thought. He became romantic. He was sweet. But he still despised Kyle. He never understood my relationship with Kyle. He says Kyle is controlling, but I see it as him just being protective. Not everyone can see eye to eye right?  
  
"Yeah babe?"  
  
"There's been something nagging me since I, you know, remembered all of you." My eyes shift down to the solid blue of the hospital's flannel blanket that is supposed to keep me warm. It probably would if I could wear more than a paper thin hospital gown.  
  
"You can ask me anything, you know that." He sits next to me on the undersized bed.  
  
"What was it like going to my funeral?"  
  
Zan's Point of View  
  
"Must we even get into that? It was hell, pure hell. I had thought I lost my best friend in the whole world and having it be an empty coffin just floored me. Not that I really wanted you to be in there but you know what I mean."  
  
Liz just nods and holds onto my hand. I have no clue what's going on in that beautiful head of hers but I can almost guarantee it's not good.  
  
"When I first saw you, you were alone in a bar with a name tag claiming you to be Chiara Morenz. I had no clue it was really you. Aside from the uncanny resemblance it couldn't have been you. But you, this other you that is, had I.D. verifying what you claimed. And you were loud and feisty. As you obviously can see you were blonde, and you had this horrendous accent. It was terrible. It was like Hicksville came and bit you in the voice box."  
  
I look into her eyes which are now filling with tears.  
  
Ummm. no. I didn't mean to make her cry.  
  
"Lizzie?" The more I look in her eyes the more I know what she's thinking. There's a flare there making itself well known. She's angry. Frustrated.  
  
"Zan! I just can't stand this. I don't know where I was for an entire year and some odd days. The only thing I know is that I have no recollection of where I lived, the people I knew, or even my own personal thoughts! For all I know I could have been promiscuous! You know I don't like casual sex! Oh my god! I could have AIDs. I could have any number of things. What the hell is wrong with me? Why did I have this whole other life? Shouldn't I have been a living, walking, Jane Doe?"  
  
Ah, Liz is back. As she continues ranting on through every possible thing that may have happened, I pull her close to me and hold her. She's back. My nerd scientist is back and I love her!  
  
"Ahem." Liz and I both look up to see Aimee and Kyle standing in the doorway. I give Liz a quick kiss on the forehead and walk to the door. I nod to Kyle and watch as he scowls at me. Yeah, yeah, yeah. Get over it I found her not you. I watch as Aimee and Liz embrace and part just as quickly. We all get the hint from Kyle that he wants some alone time. We may as well humor the guy just this once. Besides, maybe I should give Liz a break from the whole ordeal for a bit. Let her cool her head.  
  
Aimee walks back over to me and slides her hand into mine.  
  
"Zan?" Looking back over to Liz I see a small smile on her face.  
  
"Hicksville huh?"  
  
Grinning I reply, "Yeah it almost hurt as much to hear that accent coming from your mouth, as this little piece of metal being shoved through my chin."  
  
She laughs and I realize it's the first time I've heard her laugh since she's been awake and herself. I leave the room with Aimee by my side. Now I know everything is better. She's not dead, she's not alive and just not able to remember me, she's perfect. Like usual. The only perfect person I know. Aside from my love walking next to me anyway. 


End file.
